The Mystery Woman
by McGeegrl22
Summary: About a woman who is one of the doctor's past! She might not be welcomed by some but surely welcomed by others! Please R&R! This is my first House fic! I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: House is awesome but the stupid cop should just fall off the face of the Earth!!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own House or any of the characters… sadly the writers playing "I never" own him…

It's was a dull and dreary day at the Plainsboro Teaching Hospital but the day was going to turn around for at least one of the team members. House was in Cuddy's office making his usual snarky remarks about Cuddy's breasts. The team was bored out of their ever-loving minds talking about anything that they could think of. House returned with a smirk on his face.

As House was about to make a rude comment to his team a beautiful young women with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes caught Dr. House's eye. She walked slowly but gracefully into Dr. House's office.

"Who are you?" remarked Dr. House.

The woman just stood there. She said nothing. She didn't move an inch. Not even when Dr. House approached her. Her identity was to be secret. No one could no who she was or why she was there except a very wise doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

At that moment Dr. House received a phone call from Dr. Cuddy telling him that he needed to be in the clinic in five minutes or else.

"That was Cuddy she says you need to be in the clinic in five minutes or your going to lose all of your privileges." Remarked Chase with a slight grin on his face.

"Fine, I'll be more than happy to shove a stick up my ass for Cuddy." Remarked House, evilly.

House heads down to the clinic.

"Yes Cuddy, my flower, what can I do for you today."

"House, just do your job."

She added while House was walking away.

"And don't piss anyone off majorly, ok?"

"Aye, Aye, Captain."

Meanwhile the team was trying to figure out who the mystery woman was.

"So did you come to see Dr. House?" inquired Chase.

She said nothing only looked at her expensive Coach shoes.

"So, do you work at the hospital?" asked Foreman

She still didn't respond.

Cameron enters the room.

"I'm really sorry I'm late my car…."

"Your car… did what Cameron?" asked Chase

"It broke down, so that's why I am late."

After a moment she asked

"Where's House?"

"Cuddy called and subjected him to the torture of clinic duty."

"Oh."

"Can I have a chat with you two in the other room."

They walk into the other room.

"Who is that woman sitting in House's office?"

"We don't know she didn't say anything." Said Foreman

"She just looked at her expensive shoes." Remarks Chase

"And you would know that her shoes were expensive because…"

"I saw the label, it said Coach."

"Yea and everyone knows that Coach is expensive Chase." Said Foreman in a sarcastic voice.

"I've bought my ex-girlfriends things from Coach, that's hoe I know Foreman."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I tried to make this chapter better more details not just dialogue. Please tell me what you think!

House walks in his usual grumpy self. Or so it seemed.

"So how are you?"

The woman didn't respond.

Everyone watched House stare at the woman with his bright blue eyes.

Even Cameron turned around from making her coffee nears the sink to see what was going on.

"Wait I think that House was actually nice to someone."

"Really." Cameron said with no enthusiasm.

"To think that House could actually be nice if he wanted to be. Now that could not happen because it is impossible for House to be nice." Stated Cameron sarcastically.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Said Chase.

"I did not." While Cameron was staring dreamily at House. How could she resist those big blue eyes and that sarcastic way about him.

"Cameron? Calling Dr. Allison Cameron back to Earth!"

"What?" said Cameron now a bit embarrassed that she wasn't paying attention.

"Are you ok?" Asked Foreman and Chase simultaneously.

"Yes, I am fine!" "Would the two of you just leave it alone."

"Fine, Cameron we are just a little worried about you that's all." Said Chase while looking down at his clipboard.

"Yes, no need to be testy, Cameron." Chimed in Foreman while looking at Chase with a slightly confused look on his face.

They leave the conversation at that. Chase and Foreman sit on one side of the table giving each other confused looks while reviewing the case files in front of them. Cameron sat on the other side of the table. She didn't look up from the case file lying in front of her. All she could do was stare blankly at it and pretend that she was focusing on it to make herself feel better. But she wasn't thinking about that case that lied in front of her. She was thinking about House and how yes, although she might never tell anyone else, but she did love House. She was pondering why House was being nice to that women sitting in front of his desk, who not say anything to anyone. How rude could that woman be didn't she understand that House was not usually nice to people but he was being nice to her for some reason. But why was House being nice to that woman. He obviously didn't know her.

Cameron secret rant to herself came to an abrupt end.

Wilson showed up in his usual good mood and was pleasantly surprised that House was not harassing anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did one of you spike House's coffee this morning?"

"I wasn't here so it would have had to been Foreman or Chase." Stated Cameron while still having thoughts of House running through her mind.

"No we didn't spike House's coffee." Said Chase plainly but thinking in his devious little mind. But I wanted, I really wanted to that. I should do that some time.

Everyone was now staring at Chase who was grinning wildly while day dreaming.

"I think that everyone would like to spike House's coffee at least once in their lifetime."

"Yes, I think we all now know, if we didn't know already, that Chase would like to."

"For all the crap house puts us through sure I would like to spike his coffee."

"So who is that woman that House is talking to?"

"We don't know, but he is actually being nice to her!" Stated Chase with enthusiasm to piss of Cameron.

"You are.."

"Yes, I am what Cameron?"

"Nothing, except a self-absorbed jerk."

"Alright then I missed something, I'm guessing." Says Wilson with a confused look.

"Yes you missed Cameron's pissy rant this morning about how House can't be nice, it is just impossible." Says Foreman mocking Cameron.

"Oh alright then."

House is still sitting at his desk now playing with his rubber ball waiting for the woman to decide to start talking to him.

The woman on the other hand had no intention of talking to House. She was waiting to talk to another doctor. She didn't know House. She had never even heard of House until this day.

She went on wondering why people were so interrogative here in New Jersey. People weren't like that where she came from.

"So are you sick?" asked House in calm and contained voice.

"No, I am fine, thank you for asking." Said the woman politely.

"Then why are you here." Said House patiently waiting for her answer.

"I have to see someone." Said the woman quietly.

"Oh I see." Said House with a slight smirk on his face.

"So who do you have to see?" asked House gently as so as the woman would answer.


	5. Chapter 5

The woman sat there avoiding Dr. House's question.

"So do you like the weather?" asked House while staring out the window. Seeing his how his car was happily parked in the handicapped parking space.

"Yes I quite enjoy this weather." Said the woman and then she added "I think it is quite lovely."

"Oh so you must know Chase." Remarked House.

"No, I am afraid I do not know anyone named Chase." Said the woman timidly.

"Oh I would think you know Chase because of your British accent!" remarked House with a smirk.

"Oh, so this young man Chase has a British accent." Said the woman now interested in the conversation at hand.

"Yes, he's the blond one in the next room over." Said House with a smirk looking at his team being bored.

"Oh, so he is Dr. Chase something?" asked the woman politely.

"No, he is Dr. Robert Chase." Remarked House with a sarcastic look on his face.

"Oh." Said the woman quietly.

"So do you know anyone here?" asked House hoping that the woman would answer him.

"Yes, actually I do." Said the woman with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Oh, so who do you know?" asked House. "Because you certainly don't know me or Chase."

"You are correct on your assumption that I do not know you or Dr. Chase." Said the woman knowing that it would piss off Dr. House.

"Well no duh!" shouted House. "How dense are you?"

"Not as dense as you think I am." Said the woman know challenging House.

"Really, can you prove that you are not dense?" asked House now looking to win this challenge.

"Yes, yes I can." Said the woman.

"Well let us see what we can do?" Said House now pondering what he could make this woman do.

"I can tell you that you weren't always partially immobilized." "This happened sometime in the last ten years."

"Very good, now how did you figure that out?" asked House now curious how this woman really did figure that out.

"It's a gift." "I'm just naturally good at reading people." Said the woman.

"Well alright." "Good job.." Said house purposely leaving the end of the sentence ambiguous so that the woman would answer him.

"My name is Elle." Said the woman kindly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Your name is Elle?" remarked House surprised and also making sure that the woman said that her name actually was Elle.

"Yes my name is Elle." "Did you not hear me Dr. House?" Remarked Elle with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, I heard you, I was just making sure." "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, not particularly."

"You are quite a smart a" Smiled House. He actually did not have a problem was this.

"I think that is all interpretation, Dr. House." Said the woman giving House a half smile with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Whatever your little heart desires." Said Dr. House very sarcastically. He was now throwing his ball around, not very interested in the woman anymore.

"So do you like working under Dr. Cuddy?" asked the woman now asking politely as not perturb Dr. House.

House was staring out the window and playing with his rubber ball that was probably originally made so a dog could play with it.

"What did you say?" House now realized that no it wasn't just an annoying little demon bug flying past his ear, it was actually Elle.

"I asked if you liked working under Dr. Cuddy?" Asked Elle, again, politely.

"What did Cuddy send you in here to conduct some kind of survey or something?" ranted House.

"No, she didn't, I don't survey people, I actually think that is quite boring." Said Elle. "I actually don't even know Dr. Cuddy that well."

"For the better." Said House, obviously being snide in his remark.

"That I don't like surveying people or I don't particularly know Dr. Cuddy that well?" asked Elle.

"Both!" said House with a snicker about to arise.

"You know I know your British right?" Said House casually.

"Of course, that is one thing that you can't hide forever." Said Elle, sitting comfortably in her chair. She was admiring her Coach shoes, and her Coach bag, her Prada suit, and her Coach scarf.

"Are you just admiring yourself?" asked House.

"Nope, just making sure that I still look professional." Said Elle.

"And do you?" asked House sarcastically.

"Yes, as I always do." Said Elle.

"Well you are very confident, almost cocky." Said House.

"Alright then." Said Elle.

Elle got up from the plushie chair in Dr. House's office and walked calmly out the door while house had turned around to out the window once more.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update!!

Elle was walking down the hallway. She was reading a book that she saw in the airport. She was skilled at reading and walking without running into anyone. Obviously other people are not as coordinated as her. At least that was what she was thinking.

"Well of course, I am just the best." Elle was thinking in her self-absorbed mind.

She was now passing the nurses station.

"Oh there is a pretty blond nurse. Not, she was probably one of those nurses who wanted to be a doctor but definitely wasn't smart enough to get into med school, so she became a nurse. A quite stupid one at that."

Elle was not the kindest person when she was thinking to herself but when she spoke to others she was kind, polite and even eloquent. She had a bad habit of judging people, in her mind, before they even spoke.

Just as Elle was thinking of stupid the blond nurse was a man ran into her.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." Said the man.

Elle knew that she had seen him before.

"That was right, she thought, he was in the other part of Dr. House's office talking to Dr. Chase and the other 2 doctors. She then realized that he must be a doctor too. So she quickly glanced up at his name tag. It said Dr. James Wilson, Head of Oncology."

"Are you alright?" Said Wilson.

Elle realized that Dr. Wilson had asked this question several times while she was thinking about where she had seen him before.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Sorry to delay my response." Stated Elle.

"No problem I'm just glad that you are okay." Said Wilson in an extremely apologetic voice.

"I am fine but thank you for asking." "I'm sorry to be rude but I actually must go I am expecting a call."

"No problem, sorry to hold you up." Said Wilson.

Elle kept walking now knowing who Dr. Cuddy, Dr. Chase, Dr. House, and Dr. Wilson were.

She was on a mission. She was to do her duty and to do it well.


	8. Chapter 8

She walked downstairs to clear her mind and sort her thoughts.

She thought to herself "So, Dr. James Wilson is the Head of Oncology. He deals with cancer that is probably how he is able to cope with Dr. House. Well maybe cope isn't quite the right word. Hmm the word is understand, be a friend to. But why would Dr. Wilson want to be friends with Dr. House he is grumpy and cynical. Oh well that's not a big deal. I don't even know why I am thinking like this because I am certainly not one of those doctors who is crazy enough themselves to help the crazy people of the world. Oh how I do hate crazy people. They make life so difficult sometimes. So I know two heads of the different departments, the director of the hospital, and one person on Dr. House's team. Now to find out whom the other two were. This couldn't be too difficult. I graduated 1st in my class from Stanford Medical School, I can figure anything out.

She was off to make some more friends.

She walked into Dr. Wilson's office. The large wooden door with the name engraved on it Dr. James Wilson, Head of Oncology.

Dr. Wilson looked up from his paperwork actually thinking that this intruder might just be House but when he saw that it was that woman that he had bumped into in the hallway he was taken aback for a moment. She stood there waiting for him to say or motion something to her.

Dr. Wilson finally said "Hello" in a small voice.

Elle realized that he felt a tad shocked and maybe even threatened by her presence in his office.

So she decided that she would introduce herself.

"Hi, my name Elle." She said calmly, while looking into Dr. Wilson's gorgeous brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you Elle, I am Dr. Wilson, I think we ran into each other in the hallway."

"Yes, we did. I'm sorry that it took me so long to answer you back. I was just trying to…."

Her voice trailed off. So Dr. Wilson took that as a cue to start speaking.

"What were you trying to do Elle?" He said softly as not disturb her thoughts. He also motioned for her to sit down.

Elle started "I knew I had seen you before Dr. Wilson and I then realized that I saw you when you were in Dr. House's office."

Wilson knew right then that this was the woman who did not want to tell House why she was here, or what she wanted.

"Well now that you mention it I remember seeing you to, but I was not as clever as you because I did not put two and two together."


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh I doubt that you are not a clever man, Dr. Wilson." Said Elle with a smile that could have reached to the stars. But only if she wanted it to reach the stars.

"Thank you that is a very kind thing for you to say to me." Said D. Wilson almost bashfully.

Without the two of them knowing this Dr. House was playing secret agent spy outside the sliding glass doors of Dr. Wilson's office. He was peering in only able to see expressions because even though he was a genius he could not read lips. Yet, it was on his to do list along with humiliating Cuddy and get a moped, of course just to look cool.

Dr. Wilson then brought the topic of how this one time he had to do this colonoscopy. It was a funny story that was not disgusting in any way. But of course Dr. Wilson would leave those parts out just to be a true gentleman.

Just as Dr. Wilson was getting to the climax of his story he saw a figure outside of his glass sliding doors. He knew instantly it was House, who else would be standing there, peering in on his conversation.

Elle noticed that Dr. Wilson was distracted by something behind her and said "Is everything alright or you do just want to leave me in suspense here?"

Dr. Wilson quickly focused his attention back on the beautiful young woman standing before him. "I'm sorry; I need you to laugh at the end of this just because there is a person on the balcony spying on our conversation."

Elle instinctively did what she was told and laughed. Then she said "Who is it, and if you do not know, I will promptly proceed to the balcony and have a serious talk with whomever it is that is so invading your privacy, Dr. Wilson."

"Thank you Elle, that is very sweet of you but I know that it is House he is always into my business." Said Dr. Wilson calmly and surely.

"Then why don't we let our guest in, it would be rude to leave him outside on the balcony when we know that he is present." Said Elle in an almost sarcastic voice.

"I agree, it would be rude of us not to let him in." Said Wilson almost chuckling at the fact that they were going to ruin House's little plan.

They both walked over to the sliding door. And they were both amazed at what they saw in front of them.


	10. Chapter 10

They not only saw the cunning Dr. House trying to spy on them. They saw Dr. House's team sitting with him trying to make a differential diagnosis on a patient.

"Why are you holding a differential diagnostic meeting on my balcony?" Asked Dr. Wilson in an angry tone with House.

"I can give you at least two good reasons why." Said Dr. House with some definite sarcasm in his voice.

"Really, I would like to hear them." Said Dr. Wilson now surely ready to take on house in a verbal battle.

"Number One: I am low on Vicodin, so I thought that my good friend the oncologist could write me a script for some, and two I really do want to try some of that marijuana that you've got stashed away somewhere." Said House with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, that is exactly why you are here, you want me to get fired."

"House, I think that it would be beneficial to all if you started telling the truth."

"Please, you don't think I am telling you the truth!" Dr. House acted as if he was flabbergasted by Wilson's previous remark.

"He is just spying on us." Said Elle with a smile on her face.

"See Wilson, she gets it." Said Dr. House in an almost snarky tone.

"I got that" Said Wilson. Giving House the look like yea I know I am not an idiot.

Elle took the scarf from her neck and tied it to her purse.

She then unbuttoned her suit jacket.

As she was doing so, she exclaimed "Well it turned out to be a very nice day outside."

Chase instantly replied back "Yes it is turning out to be a splendid day"

Foreman replied "Since when do you use splendid in a sentence?"

Chase was just about to reply when Dr. House cut him off.

Dr. House remarked, "Elle, you know that Dr. House is British too"

Elle responded, "Really?"

She was not completely convinced.

Chase gave House a dirty look and said "I am not British, I am Australian."

Elle replied instantaneously, "Even better"

Chase flashed her a smile.

By this time Elle was taking off her suit jacket, revealing the green silk shirt underneath.

All the men were staring at her.

Cameron was disgusted by this. She was thinking to herself men are pigs. They go haywire if they see even a little bit of cleavage. But this woman obviously didn't mind having her breasts almost falling out of her shirt. What is she trying to do? Is she trying to seduce all the men and then make them tell her something? Something just didn't seem quite right about Elle. She was shady.

It was hard for Cameron to have no idea what was going on or even what Elle's intentions were.

She was giving Cameron a big smile but Cameron knew she wasn't smiling back at her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chase was thinking to himself. Wow she hot. Yea, she is really good looking. And she likes me because I am Australian. This could work out great for me. I just have to get to know her and then I am sure she would sleep with me. Why wouldn't she want to sleep with me? I am smart, accomplished not to mention gorgeous.

Foreman was also thinking to himself. Well this woman likes to wear low cut shirts. I bet you Chase thinks that he is going to be able to seduce her no problem. Sometimes he is such an arrogant ass. Not as much as House but he can be really annoying.

Cameron saw the looks on Chase and Foreman's faces. She knew that they were thinking about Elle. What did Elle have that she didn't have? I am pretty and I am smart. She is just wearing that shirt to get attention. She is an attention seeker.

Elle dropped the chapstick that she had been lining her lips with. It fell onto the cold gray concrete of the balcony.

Chase and Foreman did not move an inch hoping that no one would help her so they could get a better look at her cleavage.

Unfortunately, for Chase and Foreman, Wilson decided to be a gentleman and help her pick up the yellow cylindrical tube that had fallen.

Chase and Foreman shot Wilson a glare. Cameron started to smile. Elle took it is as Cameron was smiling at her.

House finally said "So back to our diagnosis of the patient."

Chase and Foreman groaned.

"What you want to let the patient die?" chimed House obviously trying to make Foreman and Chase feel guilty.

"No, of course not!" Chase retorted almost instantly.

"Good, then back to the differential diagnostic." Said House grin evilly while he said this.

"The patient is complaining of stomach pain." Said Cameron in her I am just stating the facts voice.

"Really is that so?" Said House sarcastically.

He then added "If it is true tummy ache then give her some pepto bismol but if she just has a little gas give her some Imodium."

The look on Elle's face was one of pure shock.

"He is not be serious, Elle, no need to worry." Said Chase is a soothing voice.

Elle responded by saying "So do you want to go get some drinks?"

Now everyone was in shock.

Foreman was the first to respond "Do you mean right now?"

Elle responded "Yes, why not?"

Chase immediately answered "Count me in."

House then chimed in "No, Chase you may not get the pretty girl drunk and then try stick your little boy parts in her girl parts. That is not what good little boys do."

Chase was noticeably furious. He pale complexion was now red as a candy apple.

Chase spoke to Elle first.

"I'm sorry Dr, House is assuming things, I wasn't thinking that at all."

House chimed in "He really was he just doesn't want to tell you because he thinks that gives him less of a chance of getting in your pants later."

Elle just smiled.

House then said "Well, it is getting a little warm up here, let's go."

His team started to follow him and Dr. Wilson turned and started walking into his office.

Everyone except Chase.

Chase walked over to Elle.

Before he could say anything she pressed her lips against his. He kissed he back. He put his on her back and they continued to kiss for a few more seconds. Then Elle pulled away and whispered in Chase's ear "Don't worry I would still sleep with you."

He smiled and slipped his phone number in her shirt and ran after the rest of the team.


End file.
